Where Life Takes You
by MidnightLove87
Summary: It's 1962 and on Bella's 21st birthday her mother feels that it's time for Bella to settle down and get married. And while Bella thinks that getting married is the key to safety and security, her aunt takes it upon herself to give Bella other possibilities. A bus ticket, a full billfold, and red lipstick... Where will life take Bella? Come along for the ride!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, **

**Welcome to my new fic. This one is going to be shorter chapters posted a few times a week. It's a plot bunny that came to me the other day and I just couldn't resist it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

I toss my hair over my shoulder and grab my favorite record, slipping it on to the spindle and lowering the needle. This is my favorite part of the day, waking up with music. It's something that's been a big part of my life for a while.

Ever since my dad bought me a record player for my birthday back when I turned sixteen and it only seems fitting that I continue the tradition today.

The smooth sounds of Sam Cooke begin to resonate from the crackling speakers, making my nerves calm.

And I sing along. "What a wonderful world it would be…" I sway my hips and spin my long skirt, dancing around my room. The feet inside my saddle oxfords find the beat and just can't let it go.

As I shimmy and shake from one side of the room to the other I wonder what I'm going to do with my life now. There are so many possibilities, but I pretty much know where I'm going.

I happily throw open my window letting the cool air. It's September and fall is already starting to waft in. There are still birds chirping and making me feel light and just adding to my good mood.

"Isabella," I hear my mother call from downstairs.

I sigh and shut off the music, run a brush through my hair and place the pretty flower headband on my head. I take one look at the girl in the mirror and smile. I'm bursting with excitement. Before leaving my room I check my white button-up blouse one more time, just to make sure it's perfect.

Today is the day. Today I'm an adult. I'm finally twenty-one and even though it doesn't feel a hell of a lot different than yesterday, it's still a milestone in my book.

I float down the stairs, happy as can be.

My mother is there waiting for me. She's smiling just like me.

And when I reach her, she wraps her arms around me. "Awe my baby," she murmurs as she hugs me tight.

"Not anymore," I whisper.

"You'll always be my baby, no matter what age you are. Happy birthday," she says, pulling back and inspecting me. "You don't look twenty-one, does she Charlie?" She looks over to my dad who is sitting at the round oak table in their kitchen.

My mother looks like she's about to cry with the amount of tears clouding her eyes. My father lumbers over to us and looks at me as if it's the first time he's seeing me. I just stand there waiting for his input. It's what I've been taught my whole life. "Children are to be seen and not heard."

"Yep, one fine looking woman we made here, Renee," my father tells her with a broad smile on his face. It's true; I'm a good mix of both of them. I have my father's deep brown eyes and my mother's brunette hair that has subtle highlights of red. My petite frame is all my mother's, but my nose and ears are my dad's.

"We sure did! Now, there's breakfast on the table. Eat up. We're celebrating today!"

Mom ushers me to sit and we all dig into an amazing breakfast.

"So," my mother begins, clearing her throat.

I look up from my eggs and bacon, waiting patiently to hear what she has to say.

"Your father and I have a suitor for you." I watch the look in her watery blue eyes and get nervous. I can see her trepidation and it makes me anxious.

"A suitor?" I question. "You do know its sixty-two, right?" I'm not trying to be rude, but really, I don't need them to find me a boyfriend.

"Just hear us out, Bella," my father begins. "Your mother and I've discussed this, as our only daughter, only child for that matter, we believe you need safety and security. We think that those come from a strong relationship with same goals in mind," he says, briefly stopping to take a sip of his coffee. "And I know you kids are downright crazy these days and it's difficult to find that kind of…well bond. So we did all the hard work for you."

He looks so proud of himself. His mustache lifts up and he smiles.

"We just want what's best for you," my mother declares resting a hand on top of mine.

I shrug and agree. It seems like a nice dream. Happily married to someone who wants the same things in life as me? Yeah, why not?

"So who's the guy?" I finally ask.

"Jasper Daniels," they both say.

I cock my head in confusion, but neither of them attempts to remedy it.

My mother just goes on about how she wants me to be safe and secure as an adult and her desire to be a grandmother. While that idea puts a small damper on my want to be a part time journalist, I don't deny my own desire for a family. I guess I just thought it would come with time.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Chapter 2 is coming soon. Tomorrow morning most likely, or tonight if there's a big turn out. **

**What do you think of Bella so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the lovely response on the first chapter.. Here's the second! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Jasper Daniels.

Well when I actually think about it, he's not so bad. I even went to school with him. His light brown hair and similarly brown eyes were never that striking. Neither was his pasty skin. But maybe time has changed. I haven't seen much of him in the time since we graduated from high school.

I guess, I just never thought of him as being a proper suitor for myself. He never peaked my interests.

But I smile when I realize my parents have carefully chosen him. That means that they've taken into consideration everything I will need. And hearing my mother's words about wanting to be a grandmother warms my heart.

I can imagine it now, sitting around the living room next Christmas with a little bundle of joy in my arms.

And the fact that Jasper wants that too is just wonderful.

Almost as wonderful as the Sam Cooke song I was singing this morning.

I spend much of the rest of the morning considering Jasper as my husband, wondering what life will be like with him.

"You're party is this evening. And your aunt Rose is coming all the way from Philadelphia," Mom tells me when I finally come downstairs.

"Really Mom?" I ask, getting very excited.

My aunt is jet-setting kind of woman and for her to take time out of her busy schedule to spend my birthday with me is unbelievable.

She nods. "Yes sweetie, we're expecting her in a few minutes."

The afternoon turns into evening and a whole lot of loved ones have come to celebrate with me.

Dad sets up the record player in the living room, putting on some smooth jazz and Mom is pouring drinks for everyone. It's a very tender moment that I try to take a mental picture of them like that.

Aunt Rose has made it and I'm so very excited to see her.

I sit next to her and ask her all about her travels and her life. I can't help it, I'm terribly curious. I haven't ventured far out of the small town of Havre de Grace at all, much less seen all that Maryland has to offer, or Pennsylvania for that matter. But this woman has done so much more than that. She's seen the world. She's been on planes, trains, and buses everywhere.

It's an amazing life, if you think about it. And I must ask her all about it.

"So where do you plan to go next?" I wonder after she tells me all about her recent trip to Canada.

"Oh Bella, the world is full of possibilities. Who knows?" she says nonchalantly.

She's sitting across from me in black, skin-tight, stretch pants. A fuchsia blouse, a leopard print silk scarf, and large, black hat. She looks fabulous and even at her age she can pull it off. Her blonde hair is curled expertly and her makeup is flawless. This woman is awe-some. And to top it all off her nails match her shirt perfectly.

"Well it's just that usually you have your next adventure planned before your last one even ends."

She looks at and her eyes turn sweet. "You're so right honey, but for now, I'm going to go with the flow. And that means sitting at home doing pottery."

I smile and nod. I can't picture Rosalie Hale, this amazing woman of the world, to be sitting at home doing pottery.

"Now Bella, before you go back to the party, I have a gift for you." She pulls out a neatly wrapped gift with elegant paper on it and deep red, silk bow tying it together, and hands it to me.

"A gift? Oh Aunt Rose, you didn't have to do that. You being here is gift enough."

"Bella, this gift is about possibilities. Think about that, when you open it tonight, alone." Her wink tells me that it's not something she wants my parents to see.

I'm perplexed by her words, but I accept the gift and give her a warm thank you for thinking of me.

"Bella, we have a very special guest for you to meet," my mother says, practically dragging me from Aunt Rose's side. I feel a little sad, but I know I'll get to chat with her again before the nights out.

I go with mother, she leads me to the back door and when I see who's waiting for me on the patio, I can't help but swallow loudly.

Jasper Daniels.

I guess when my parents said that I needed a suitor they didn't intend to waste any time. I sigh and step out with her. I guess this morning I didn't really have any objections to seeing him because he wasn't sitting at the table and it just didn't feel real then.

But now…

"Well go ahead son," my father says, who's sitting in a patio chair next to the nervous looking boy.

I purse my lips and try to paint a smile on my face when I see that my earlier hopes hadn't come true. He was still the same Jasper I knew in high school and now instead of pasty he looked sickeningly green. Hi hair was greasy as I he hadn't bathed in days and I just wasn't sure this was going to work. I tried to picture myself with him and I just couldn't…

But he did get up and cross the stones to introduce himself to me.

"Hi Isabella Swan, my name is-is-um- is Jasper," he says in a rush holding out his hand for me.

I shake it and am not surprised when it's so sweaty that I feel as though my hand is dripping when I finish.

"Nice to-to meet you Jasper, but I think we already know each other, am I right?" I ask politely.

He nods and manages a slight smile.

"So," I say, standing there with my mother still behind me and my father sitting just a few feet from me.

Jasper opens his mouth to speak, but just when I think we're about to have a nice little talk, he barfs all over my favorite saddle oxfords.

I'm mortified.

"Ugh," I say as I begin to gag from the smell.

My mother is shrieking and hurrying to try to get the awful shoes off my feet.

"Son, I think you ought to head home," I hear my father telling Jasper, while he's still trying to apologize to me.

After my parents help me clean up, I return to the party, this time barefoot, but believe it or not, I'm still pretty cheerful.

Someone had changed the record and now The Sensations were thumping through the house. And Let Me In is a real toe tapper. I can't help myself from shaking my hips and clapping my hands. Aunt Rose gets up off the loveseat and starts dancing with me. And we really cut a rug together.

The rest of the evening is quite the celebration with a scrumptious dinner and goodies that Mom has made for me. And to be honest, I'm more or less relieved that Jasper's not sitting there next to me.

That night, long after everyone has gone home, I decide to turn in myself.

"Oh Bella," my mother says as I begin to climb the stairs with my aunt's present in hand.

"Yes?"

"Jasper would like to apologize for the mess he's made and requested another date with you. It's tomorrow afternoon around two. Alright?"

"That's fine," I say with a nod. I know I don't really have a choice. I guess in most of the world's eyes, I'm past my prime. My friends are all married up and it's just the thing to do.

I climb the stairs and set the gift on my bed while I change into my nightgown. My aunt's mysteriousness gets curiosity bubbling and I can't hold off opening it any longer.

I sit on the side of my bed, listening to it creak for a moment before pulling the gift to my lap. Then as my nerves are beginning to surface I take hold of the beautiful silk and undo the ornate knot. It falls away from the gorgeous blue paper. I carefully lift the tape at the seams trying to preserve the paper. After I set the paper down next to me I pull the box top off.

I stare into the gift box simply befuddled.

"What in the world?" I whisper.

* * *

**Well... **

**What do you think of Bella now? **

**We're getting to know her a little better right? **

**She loves music. **

**And how about that aunt of hers? **

**Or Jasper for that matter?**

**Chapter 3 might happen today... we'll see! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inside the box I find what looks to be a bus ticket. And as I turn it over in my hand I can see it's a full stub with twenty un-designated stops on it. I'm in awe. What on Earth am I supposed to do with this? I wonder to myself. Then, I see the next item is a billfold and as I inspect it more thoroughly I see that it's packed to the brim with money. Conservatively speaking, at least a couple hundred dollars. Good gosh!

And finally, a stick of lipstick and when I pull the top off, I find that it's cherry-red. Not my color at all. I'm more about subtle colors, nudes and taupes.

I'm very confused by all of these things and not completely sure what she could have meant by them.

Lipstick, money and bus ticket. What for? I'm certainly not one of those street walkers that I've been told about.

But soon I see that there is a small letter that accompanies all of these miss-matched items.

I peel open the tiny envelope and head straight for my desk lamp with the letter in hand.

_My Dearest Bella, _

_Happy Birthday! Today, you celebrate twenty-one long years on this Earth. Today is also the day that you get to make the journey in adulthood, womanhood. You're a full-fledged woman now! _

_And because I love you, I want you to have everything that I didn't at your age. I want you to see the world; I want you to take life by the horns .And more importantly, I want you to be happy with your choices when you're old and grey like me. _

_So take this bus ticket and see the world. And when you run out of land to see, take the money and fly away like a free bird. _

_And use that lipstick to show the world that you're not a small town girl. Tell them how fun, vibrant and sexy you can be and show them that you're a woman. _

_My biggest regret is that I waited so long to travel. _

_I was old, divorced and bitter by then. And I don't want that for you. I want you to be young, free, and curious when you see what life has to offer. _

_I know you have plans, and that your mother has high hopes for you. But remember that it's your life and you have to live with what your choices. _

_So know, no matter what you choose though, I'll always support you. _

_Good luck! Happy Birthday! And most importantly, have fun!_

_Love, _

_Aunt Rose_

Her words are very sweet, but I can't picture myself traveling away beyond the town lines of Havre de Grace.

This tiny town, safe inside the confines of Maryland, has always been my home. And I can't imagine anything else.

I click the lamp light off and climb in to bed.

I almost chuckle at the thought of traveling like my aunt. I would never be that brave. I don't even think I _could_ ever be that brave. And with that in mind I drift off to sleep.

But as the night goes on, her words haunt me. And subconsciously through my dreams I see my future playing out. Where I'm married and a mother, seeing none of my own aspirations come true.

Eventually, I wake in a cold sweat with my heart beating faster than ever before.

I think about the prospect of marrying Jasper and very good possibility of getting barfed on during my own wedding and fear that to be my future.

I shake my head.

"What am I doing?" I wonder aloud.

Then, my mind flees to the gift my aunt gave me, as if it's my saving grace.

I don't even think twice. I reach for a suitcase that's been collecting cobwebs underneath my bed since my aunt gave it to me a few years ago and begin to pack every piece of clothing I own. With that I throw in my notepad and a few pencils. I feel like this way I'll at least be able to write about my experiences. And of course I have to have a couple of really good books.

And just as I'm sure I've got everything I could need or want, I change. Quickly donning some clothes appropriate for travel. A long skirt, a nice blouse, and of course a clean pair of saddle oxfords. I shake my head at the thought of the ones I was wearing last night.

I also take a minute to grab a piece of stationary and write a small note to my parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_While I love you two much more than anything else in the world, I have hopes and dreams that I must explore. I want you to know that I will be perfectly safe and careful on my journey. And I promise to keep in touch. _

_Love, _

_Bella_

It was simple, but needed, because my parents would send out a search team if I wasn't home for dinner. But I most certainly didn't want to tell them where I was headed. Mainly, because I didn't want them to come find me, but also because I wasn't sure where I was going yet.

I take one last look at the time and know I need to get a move on before my father wakes up. I hold tight to my suitcase as I tip toe down the stairs and straight out the front door.

Believe it or not, it's a short walk to the bus depot, but I'm not positive that there will be someone manning it at this hour. I suppose I can only hope, right?

I shuffle my oxfords at a hurried rate and arrive to the bus depot looking like a barren wasteland. The door however is open, I let myself in. I dust the bench off and investigate the schedules, trying to pick my destination.

Cities like Baltimore, Fredericksburg and Hagerstown appear on the board. But when my eyes travel down I know right where I'm headed.

* * *

**Alright, first off, what did you think of Bella's gift? **

**Or Aunt Rose's letter?**

**What did you think of Bella's decision? I don't think there's too many that wouldn't have done it. **

**And where do you think Bella is headed?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Awe gosh, guys you have no idea what your love does to me! I just wanted to tell all of you lovely people how much I love you too! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"All aboard for Washington, D.C," the man behind the desk shouts. I proudly get up from my seat and hand the man my ticket. I can't help the beaming smile that's on my face, because honestly I really thought that I would be too scared to take this step. But no. Here I am.

I've been there a while, but I'm so excited that I don't care about the time.

Why not go see the nation's capital as my first stop?

It seems like a lovely idea.

With that I step up onto the large bus and make myself comfortable.

My eyes are wide with adventure and wonder. We travel from city to city and the scenery changes dramatically.

My small town never had a building over three stories and now I'm seeing ones that could almost touch the sky. It's crazy to think about

It's not a long trip by any means. Only taking two and half hours. But for a girl who hasn't been outside of her small town, it's eye-opening. Very eye-opening. Some of the cities that we drive through were very run down and I'm a little nervous. But I also know that I'm not alone and there's nothing to really worry about with all of these people surrounding me.

It makes me think more and more about buses and other forms of travel. It's quite nice going along with someone.

The bus depot in Washington, D.C. looks a lot like the one in my town, only much, much bigger. The size is daunting, but it doesn't frighten me. It makes me enthralled to see more and go further out of my comfort zone.

I step out on the busy sidewalk with my suitcase clutched tightly in my hand and begin my adventure. It's thrilling. Seeing all the fancy cars buzzing down the streets and the numerous amounts of police officers. Back home there was never this many police officers or cars. I'm stunned.

I make a small plan. I know I need a place to sleep for the night. I'm already overwhelmed enough as it is and not having a few things in order is making me even more nervous.

First, I locate a hotel I can rest my head for the night. It's not hard at all.

The Marriot Motor Hotel stands out with its gorgeous set up. It's all lit up, even in the day time. And it looks as though it has a swimming pool. I'm so floored by the grandeur of the place that I have to stay there. It's not even a thought anymore. My mind's made up.

I've never even stayed at a hotel before, so this is one special treat.

I check in with ease and head for my room, which resembles a palace. It's got a palatial bed with a pretty orange cover and plush brown carpet throughout. The room even has its own bathroom. Pretty neat. And to add to the luxury there is even a record player in the room. Making it perfect for me. I know that my morning will be complete tomorrow with the soft sounds of music.

I run my fingers along the top of the desk in the corner and stare out the window at the amazing views. "Wow," I whisper to myself. This place is wondrous.

After putting my suitcase in the closet and checking out the extent of the room I head out the door to start my journey. I keep in mind that this trip is about making memories and finding my way in life.

I know for certain that my parents are probably fuming right about now, and while that makes me upset, I can't see myself living that tired life. They want me to settle down and have some kids. While that's the life that most girls my age choose, it's just not for me. And I'd love for them to understand that. But Mom and Dad aren't those kinds of open-minded free thinkers that can comprehend things like that.

My feet take me to all the great landmarks there are to see. I get to take in quite a bit. And it's so exciting.

First the Lincoln memorial, which is actually enormous. You know I've seen pictures of this place before, and I never imagined it was so big in person.

Then the Washington memorial, I'm breathless. Looking out at the top is so thrilling. And knowing that it was constructed for our very first president is something so exciting.

And finally the White House. It was very striking to get a tour of the President's lovely home. It's certainly nothing I will forget too soon.

I find a small diner to grab some supper at. And while I'm digging into my hot turkey dinner I start people watching. It's interesting to watch the walks of life that come in and out of that tiny establishment. I really get into it, wondering what everyone's back stories are, if there are more people like me out there. Or if they are just getting off work, or what.

I focus on one man in particular, he looks particular lonely. And his mind is definitely not on the coffee that he's sipping. I try like hell to figure out his story, but nothing comes to me. Nothing close enough to the pain that's radiating off of him.

When I'm done I look up and see that he's left. I guess I was in my own head for too long. _Oh well… _

That night after dinner I find myself questioning where I'm headed. I know it has to somewhere great, something worthy of my time. And as I rack my mind of what city or state for that matter meets those pieces of criteria, I find myself wondering what my aunt would do.

And wanting to push my boundaries even further I know it needs to be of some kind of distance.

I can't settle on the exact destination so I decide to sleep on it and make my final choice in the morning.

So as I'm going through the lobby of my hotel that evening after a fantastic day I take one of the complimentary postcards, I want to mail it off to my aunt. Thanking her for the fabulous gift and letting her know that I'm taking full advantage of it.

I quickly scribble down just exactly what I've done all day and how fun I had doing it all. I want my aunt to know that her gift isn't going to waste and that I'm really excited about this opportunity. I don't mention how I left or the note. I don't feel like she needs to know. Just that I miss her and I'm grateful for the adventure of a lifetime. I also promise to call her as soon as I get to where I'm going next.

After I read it back to myself, I place the stamp in the corner and leave it on my end table to be sent out tomorrow.

I lay my head down in the unfamiliar bed and begin to think about where life might take me. I picture myself in some tiny Parisian shop and stepping out onto a bustling road. And as my mind drifts off, so do, wondering what's next.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**I kept you guessing huh?**

**And I don't think anyone guessed Washington D.C. **

**Her first stop, pretty good for the time, huh? And her bravery?**

**Any thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, welcome back! Here's the next chapter of Bella's journey! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

I'm dressed, done fiddling with my hair and standing in front of the mirror in my hotel room. I'm busy worrying myself over a tube of lipstick. I don't know whether or not it'll look good on me. Or if somehow I'll be smited for wearing such a racy color.

Finally, making a rash decision I rip the top off and roll it up, applying that sexy shade to my plump lips. My worry and dismay is all for nothing.

I blink in the mirror before focusing on my lips and taking in what I really look like with the daring shade.

The words, what would my mother think, come ramming to the front of my mind. But I try talking myself down from the ledge, reminding myself I'm an adult and not only that, but there is no way on Earth my mother is going to see the shade of lipstick I'm wearing.

Even the record player is telling me it's okay. _Baby It's You _by The Shirelles is my morning tune today, and I have to agree.

After I make kissy lips in the mirror a few hundred times, I know I need to get a move on.

I make my final decision as to where I want to go and head to the bus station with my ticket grasped firmly in my hand.

"Can I help you?" a polite, older woman asks when I approach her desk.

"Yes, I do believe so. Um, I didn't see it listed, but I was wondering if you offered a destination like Los Angeles, California?"

The woman chuckles, but when she realizes I wasn't kidding she quiets down and smiles apologetically.

"Darling, are you from around here?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm just visiting, but I'd really like to get out to the other side of the country and see what it's like." I'm proud and excited.

"Okay, well, let me tell you that our buses only travel as far as West Virginia. Now beyond that, you could take another bus, or you could just start from here and take a train. We even have a bus that'll take you to the station. "

"Yeah? Well, that sounds great, other than that I've never been on a train before."

She clucks her tongue and shakes her head at me. "Alright sweetie, let me help you here," she says, taking my bus ticket and punching in the one I need to take to the train station. "So once you make it there you need to ask for a passenger rail car ticket. And if you want to make it all the way out to Los Angeles without spending a fortune, I suggest getting one of their multi punch tickets. That should get you to Los Angeles or at least almost all the way."

I nod and thank her.

"Do you know where you're heading from here? Or do you need some help with that?"

I admit I'm flustered. I honestly have no idea how these trains work or where I should even be headed. Most of me feels like I should take the first one pointed home. But the woman is gracious and plots out a route for me that has the least amount of train changes as possible.

She's sweet and kind to me and points me in the right direction. I thank her thoroughly, before getting her name. Shirley. One of the first friends I've made so far on my adventure. She even hands me her address and asks me to send her a postcard from Los Angeles when I get there.

I arrive at the train station and thanks to Shirley I'm not too lost. I walk right in with my whole mapped out route.

And once my ticket is purchased I'm more than happy to board the train. It's a fantastic experience getting on a train for the first time. I'm led to the passenger section where the white and orange striped seats and leather headrests look very impressive.

It certainly looks like a very comfortable way to travel. And that really delights me, I'm so excited about being on one that my head is swirling with all that I'm going to see.

As I find a seat I settle in, with my notebook on my lap, nerves are bubbling in my stomach. It's such a big decision to travel all the way across the country, but at the same time, it's probably better to do it now before I'm married and have a family.

I swallow one last time as the rest of the riders board. I squirm around, getting comfortable. And just before we take off, there's a gentleman scrambling to get on. My eyebrows dip together as I take in who's coming aboard.

With one look at him I instantly place the face. It's actually quite easy, since I'd spent so much time looking at him yesterday.

He's the lonely soul from the diner.

I wonder where he's off to and that thought keeps my mind swirling for a good hour. It's making me almost crazy not knowing.

It's only when we slow and rumble through a town that I look down at my watch to see how much time has passed.

As we stop for more passengers the conductor asks us to make room. Some people double up, others lift their bags to their laps. I notice the lonely gentleman moves to the seat behind, as the woman who was sitting there got off.

This only makes me wonder about him more. There's something so striking about him. His face, his features, but also something dark. It's like I can almost see the grey clouds swirling above his head.

I wonder what brought them there and why, but I know I'll never really understand why.

I decide that it's probably not healthy to be thinking about this man so much, so instead I take out my notebook and begin to record all my experiences so far. It's incredible to think about. And as I'm writing away, I vaguely hear the conductor saying something, so I stick my ticket out aimlessly for it to be punched.

But just as it juts out I bump into someone.

And when my eyes look up, they're met with some I've seen before.

* * *

**Oh boy! **

**So who do you think the man with the dark cloud over him is?**

**What do you think of Bella finally casting away her nerves and slapping on that lipstick? **

**Do you think she's living up to Aunt Rose's hopes for her?**

**Thanks for reading as always! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I blush and look up at the familiar face, murmuring, "Sorry."

He shakes his head. "Not to worry. This seat isn't taken, is it?"

"Oh no. No, go right ahead," I say already feeling foolish.

"Thank you," he says softly.

I quickly face forward, keeping my eyes focused on the wall.

The train rumbles down the line and I try to breathe, but it's hard. Not because I'm sick or anything. But mainly because of the gentleman who thinks it's a good idea to sit next to me. I can't even seem to think straight with him sitting there. Not to mention the constant heat in my cheeks that's been there since bumping into him.

It's the same one from the diner. The one with the stormy eyes, and all I want to do is turn to him and find out all of his problems.

But I can't.

I don't know this fella and he certainly doesn't know me.

So I concentrate on my notebook, writing down everything I can think to put in it. And every once in a while, I peer out the window, taking in the scenery and wildlife. The leaves are starting to change early this year and I try to focus on little things like that. But I don't ever turn my head to take in the man next to me.

As soon as I'm sure I've got every detail carefully written down, I begin to read it all over, because really, I have nothing better to do. And Mr. Dark and Stormy is just sitting there looking all well… Dark and stormy.

I'm more or less relieved when the train comes to a stop and the conductor tells us we can make our way to the diner car. It means I get a little respite away from the gentleman in the seat next to me and I also get to take care of my now grumbling stomach.

"Miss," the conductor says, getting my attention as I step foot into the plush and luxurious dining car.

"Yes?"

"You'll be seated here, across from your seatmate. After lunch is served, we'll make another stop and you'll be able to return to the passenger car."

I gulp and nod.

There's Mr. Dark and Stormy.

And now I have to share a meal with him; I'm sure we'll have to talk. At the very least ask for salt or something.

I take my seat and wait patiently for my food. The tables are beautifully covered in white lace cloths and there are drapes hanging from the windows in this car. It's really quite stunning. Against the back of the car there seems to be a smoking lounge with a deep green couch and a nice, rich mahogany coffee table.

"So, are you traveling for fun or family?" Dark and Stormy asks.

I look up at him and wonder if he's actually talking to me. But then I remember my red lipstick from earlier this morning and I smile.

"For fun, of course," I tell him. I'm trying to be brave because who knows where life might take me at this point.

"Boy does that sound great," he says with a chuckle that makes my knees weak.

When I finally look up at him I see his face fully. It's actually quite handsome and striking.

He's clean shaven and has short, dark brown hair. His eyes, though, are really what draw me in. They're this amazing blue, green color. Almost like the ocean.

And my goodness, his smile is pretty taking as well.

His well-tailored and pressed button-down and jeans only add to the picture. If my girlfriends were with me we'd be gossiping for days about this fella.

"And you?" I ask politely, as our server sets down a hot turkey dinner in front of us.

My stomach grumbles happily at the scent of it, but I keep myself from salivating too much.

"Oh well, you know how life changes one day and you just need…almost crave something new?"

I nod, humming as I dig into my plate.

"It's like that."

"Well, that makes sense," I tell him, almost reassuringly.

"This is really good."

"I know, right?"

"So where is a fine, young woman like yourself headed?"

I blush at his words but manage to collect myself to answer his question. It's such a different reaction, though. I can't recall ever being like this around another man. Certainly not Jasper, for that matter.

"Honestly, I've decided to travel to Los Angeles. My aunt gave me an incredible gift and now I'm taking advantage of it and seeing the world."

"What a fun gift," he comments, turning back to his food. "The name's Edward Cullen, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," I say, setting my fork down and offering him my hand. We shake and smile. It's really nice having someone to talk to on this trip. "My names Isa-actually you can call me Bella."

He raises an eyebrow at me in the goofiest of ways, and I let a giggle slip out. "Are you on the run from the law, darling?"

I shake my head, stabbing my fork into some more tender turkey. "No, I guess I'm just not so fond of my given name. My full name is actually Isabella, but please do call me Bella."

"I sure will, Bella..."

"Oh Bella Swan."

"What a lovely name," he comments, sweetly.

I wonder briefly if I'd misjudged him earlier. Maybe there isn't a dark cloud swirling above his head. Maybe it's just his dark features.

"So where are you headed?" I ask after taking a sip of the ice cold water.

He hums and thinks for a moment. "To tell you the truth I don't have much of a plan."

I squint my eyes at him. What could he possibly mean by not having a plan? I know I didn't have much of a plan when I started, but I figured one out. And he should, too. This train is heading all the way across the country; what is he going to do once he's on the other side?

"No?"

"My life is a bit of a mess right now," he states calmly, taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh." I want to say more, but there's not much I can say.

"Traveling sounded like a nice relief, you know?"

"Actually, I do."

His eyebrows dip in confusion, "Yeah?"

I purse my lips and almost wonder why I'm telling a complete stranger about my problems. "My parents felt it was time for me to settle down."

He nods. "But you couldn't be much more than eighteen, no?"

"Twenty-one, as of yesterday, actually," I tell him matter-of-factly. "They…they found me a man to marry. And my aunt gave me another option. So, here I am."

"Well, then. You really should make the best out of this trip."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do. Making memories last and all that."

His eyebrows dip together again. "Making memories last, huh?"

I nod and take another bite.

"You know what you need to make memories really last?"

"What's that?" I wonder.

"A camera. I happen to have one. And I've never really put it to much use. I do suppose you could use it for your trip, if you'd like?"

I blush, yet again. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, how are you supposed to remember everything that you see without one?"

I shrug. "But I'm not sure I'd know how to use it." I, of course, know what a camera is, but like I told Edward, I wouldn't even know where to begin to use a camera.

"I'll show you, you'll be fine," he tells me with a sweet tenor in his voice and a smile on his face.

"It would make sense," I murmur off-handedly.

"Oh?" he wonders.

"Well, it's just that, one day I hope to be a journalist. And you know a picture with an article sells much more print than those without."

He considers what I'm saying and nods.

"Though, I know _I_ won't probably get very far in the business, but it's all I've ever wanted to do."

"Bella, I have no doubt you'll be an amazing journalist. And I know that you will make it. There's something about you, a story that needs to be told."

I smile and thank him. His sweet words really warm my heart.

Just as I'm finishing up my delicious lunch and starting to relax around this man, the train starts whistling and slowing down. We're stopping and that means we're going to be back on the passenger car, right next to each other.

What am I going to do?

* * *

**What do you think? **

**See you tomorrow for 7! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

"Okay, now put your finger on this button," he tells me with his hands over mine. His body is so close and my mind is swirling. But I manage to push the button. "That's it!"

"Really?" I ask. How can a contraption that captures real life so well, be so easy? I don't understand it at all.

He nods, smiling at me. "Really, Bella."

I turn slightly, smiling at him. So utterly happy about being able to truly capture memories. And well, I guess his presence was only adding to my attitude. It's really something, his eyes, his handsome smile, and his tender, caring patience. His mood seems to have flipped. He's happier, lighter. The dark and stormy that once was, was no more.

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit," he says, brushing a lock of hair out of my face.

My breath catches and I can't help but blush. But as I do, I also stifle a yawn. Sleeping on a train isn't exactly the easiest thing I've ever done. Nor was it comfortable. But I'm glad it's morning and the birds are chirping.

"Besides," he says smoothly, "you're going to have to know how to use it for your journalism. You're going to be wielding a camera like a professional when I get done with you."

We are standing in the middle of Chicago's train station. Both of us need to stretch our legs. And the conductor was kind enough to tell us that the train would be stopped for at least a half hour while they did some maintenance to it.

"So, Bella," he says, breaking the utter silence. "Have you ever been to Chicago before?"

I shake my head. "No, not ever. Honestly, I've never even left my town before yesterday."

"Well, then, what do you say we get our things and catch a later train? I'll show you around the city and you can take some pictures. We can make some memories."

I think about it for a moment and honestly, the idea sounds wonderful. While I really do want to make it out to see Hollywood, I would like to take in anything else that is along the way, too.

"Why that sounds like a famous idea! I'm in!" I tell him with a smile, linking my arm through his. With my burgundy day dress straightened and gloves in place I grab my purse and suitcase, ready for an adventure.

"Let's start right here," he says as we step out onto the bustling street. "This is the Hemmings Daily, the largest newspaper here in Illinois."

I'm absolutely stunned, taking in the magnificent building. "Wow," I manage to utter in the face of the powerful print palace.

"Stand here," he directs. "I'll grab a picture of you and you'll have it forever."

I stand right beneath the breathtaking sign and wait while Edward backs up and snaps a photo of me. The way he tells me that I'll have the picture forever makes my heart skip a beat. It's an amazing feeling to know that I'm going to be able to remember this day forever.

"That was a good one. But we're going to have to pick up some film soon."

"Sure, certainly. Do you think we'll be able to find any while we're out?"

He nods. "Absolutely, we'll stop by a drug store, they should have some there."

"I can't believe I'm right in front of the Hemmings Daily, oh goodness."

"I know, that must be high up there on a future journalists goal list."

"Well," I say softly. "I would much rather work there, but visiting sure is a rush, too."

He smiles and pats my arm.

We stop in a little café to have some coffee and a pastry for breakfast. It's scrumptious, and Edward tells me all about some of his travels, while we plan out what we're going to see.

I learn that he's been to California already. He used to work for President.

"I used to work with John Boy."

"Really?" I ask, setting my coffee down. My eyes are wide with wonder and excitement. "I actually just toured the White House."

"Nice place? Huh?"

"Oh yes, it's beautiful."

"It is. But there are things that happen there I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

I nod. I understand politics. Unlike most people from my town, I chose to grasp what was going on around us. Especially with the Cold War. I wanted to be informed and not just stick my head in the sand.

"He's a lovely President, but you're right, no one is perfect."

He hums in agreement.

"So what did you do when you worked there?"

He shrugs. "Many things really. But one thing in particular was the Department of Defense. I can't say much about it. It's very hush-hush, but it was quite the interesting job."

"I bet," I whisper in awe. I can't fathom ever working in such a prestigious position.

Our talk is short-lived though, because the café fills up and we have places to see. We continue on, looking at all the beautiful architecture. I'm thrilled to be able to see all of these sites.

We stop outside of Wrigley Field. "This is the Cubs stadium."

"Oh, I know," I tell him, nodding.

"Yeah? Are you a sports fan?"

"Well, more so my father, but I enjoy a good ball game every once in awhile. Sometimes I even listen in when my dad has one going on the radio."

"Really. Who knew? But that is a real lovely attribute in a woman. Would you like to go in and check it out?"

My eyes go wide and I smile. "I'd love to. I think that'd be really neat."

"Alright then, let's go."

As we walk into the stadium, his hand slips into mine and my heart stops for a brief moment. I suppose it's just a gentlemanly thing to do, to show me around somewhere that he's familiar with. But, my gosh, I'm really rather liking holding his, it feels really nice.

We look out onto the gorgeously manicured lawn. The pure white bases and all the seats. It's really a moment where you have to just stand there and take it all in.

And as I'm standing there it feels almost like the place is so big it's going to swallow us whole.

"This is... This is incredible," I breathe.

"Yeah, it's pretty great," Edward says, putting an arm around me.

Again, my heart does a weird thumping pattern and my head swirls for a moment. I wonder if this is the ladylike thing to do. To let a man hold me close, one who I barely know. But yet, I still feel very drawn to him.

After we take a few pictures and find some more buildings to ogle, my stomach starts to grumble. I'm starving.

"Let's grab some lunch," Edward suggests.

I happily agree, even though I'm slightly embarrassed he may have heard my stomach.

We spend the rest of the day eating delicious food and sightseeing. I find myself very comfortable in Edward's presence, which surprises me. But I'm so very okay with it, since he's turning out to be a great traveling buddy.

* * *

**What'd you think?**

**How about Bella?**

**Or Edward? **

**3 see you soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Do you see that?" Edward asks, pointing out the window as the train rumbles along the track.

I peer out the window, trying to see what he's talking about.

And then just as the sun's setting, I can see the lights on Wrigley Field flickering on. It's such a gorgeous scene that I can't seem to look away.

"Isn't it stunning?" Edward asks as the train carries us out of the city.

"So much so," I tell him, brimming with a smile.

He sits close and we talk all about Chicago and what we saw today. I say it's been one amazing day.

And with the flickering lights guiding my pen, my leatherbound notebook fills with the story of my day. All of the memories. And just like the ball field, Hemmings Daily and the gorgeous buildings we looked at, Edward joins the tale, too.

After another questionable night of sleep we arrive in St. Louis bright and early. The sun is shining and the birds are chirping. It's a beautiful day, and after a little freshening up in the ladies lounge I feel much more like a lady.

Today I choose a white sleeveless blouse and light blue knee-length skirt. My saddle oxfords go quite well with it. And I'm very pleased that the weather is warm enough for the sleeveless shirt.

Edward comes out of his looking crisp and fresh. I shake my head at how easy men have it. They look utterly handsome just by changing their shirt and straightening their tie.

"Don't you look lovely," Edward comments with a smile.

I blush, something that's been happening more and more lately. I thank him, even though he's being forward with me. I don't really mind the attention. Edward is an attractive fella and he can hold an honest, intelligent conversation. That to me adds up to a perfect gentleman. If he wants to wrap his arm around my shoulder or hold my hand, I'm okay with it. And his compliments just make me feel more confident, because let's face it, compliments coming from a total fox, only makes you feel better about yourself.

My lipstick is in place and my happiness is at an all-time high.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Edward asks, when I return to my seat.

"I'd love some, what were you thinking?"

"Well, we should be at the station in just a few minutes. Maybe a diner or something close by?"

"That sounds great."

Getting off the train in general sounds wonderful. Food is just a bonus. I find that traveling by train, while nice in it's own respects, is a little uncomfortable.

The train comes to a rather unsettling halt when it reaches the station, and Edward and I just stare at each other. We know that the sound it just made wasn't like any other before.

Edward helps with my bag and we exit off the train. I stand off to the side, while Edward finds the conductor and asks him about the schedule and what that awful noise was.

"So what's the news?"

Edward frowns. "It looks like the train is broken down. They only run it twice a day here. So the conductor suggests we stay over in the city tonight."

I consider his words, I don't like them, but I guess it's what we have to do. Without a train, there's no way we're getting very far. Certainly not to Hollywood.

"Okay," I tell him with a nod. "But we really need breakfast."

He nods and begins searching the front desk for a map. "I think we can find a place to eat."

I smile.

"But either way, this city looks nice, we should be able to get some good pictures, right?"

I brighten up. "Do you really think so?"

He nods, grinning.

And I can't seem to control myself. I throw my arms around him and hug him. I'm a little startled by my own reaction let alone Edward. I can feel him tense and freeze, but he wraps his arms around me, making it feel okay.

"Sorry," I whisper as I pull away, completely ashamed at my forwardness.

Edward shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, Bella. It's quite alright."

I frown and stare at the ground for a moment, collecting my thoughts. "I guess I was just so thrilled that I'll be able to save these memories for years to come that I couldn't help myself."

Edward chuckles and raises an eyebrow at me. "Well, then, I'm so very happy that I could please you."

I softly smile at him and blush.

"Aren't you hungry?" Edward reminds me, while I continue to stare at my shoes.

"Oh, yes," I reply, being brought out of my own embarrassment.

"Then come on, doll."

I take Edward's hand and we head out to the sidewalk, trying to find a nice place to grab some breakfast.

"This little place looks nice," Edward says, as we stand out in front of a nice little shop.

"It does," I comment, linking my arm through his.

He holds the door open for me and we enter together.

After finding some seats we browse the menu. And when just as I'm about to make my selection I hear Edward laughing.

"What's so funny?" I wonder with a smile wide on my face.

"What on Earth is Grasshopper Pie?"

I giggle, he can't be serious. "You've never heard of Grasshopper Pie?"

He shakes his head.

"Oh, gosh," I say through chuckles. "It's delicious. My grandmother makes the best. It's simply to die for. Chocolate wafers, sliced almonds, more chocolate and pretty much anything else yummy that decides to hop into the bowl."

"Sounds much better when you describe it," he comments softly with a grin on his face.

After some strong coffee and a few laughs over breakfast, we grab a map. "I actually haven't been to St. Louis before," Edward admits.

"Really?"

"Yeah, never. But it sure would be nice to have a look around."

"That does sound great."

We finish up with breakfast and head to our first stop. The Cardinals stadium, which is only a hop, skip and a jump from the train station. Though it doesn't hold the same appeal as Wrigley Field, it's still breathtaking.

And even better, we get to take in a practice.

"Look at them," I murmur, completely fascinated.

"I know, it's incredible, right?" Edward asks from beside me, wrapping an arm casually around my shoulder.

I nod and keep my eyes on the players.

"Oh, oh, he's going to steal third," I shout, getting into the game. It's all very exciting.

"Yes, he is, and he's going to do a damn fine job of it, too."

"Oh, boy, look at him go."

Edward chuckles at my enthusiasm, but doesn't discourage me at all. My father used to tell me that I needed to be calm all the time when I would really get into a nail biter.

When they finish up, we move on. Just walking down the streets and enjoying the fresh fall air. There's truly nothing like it. And honestly, it makes me a little homesick. All I want to do is waltz down the streets of my quaint hometown and smell the apple pies baking.

"St. Louis is beautiful," I declare when we stop for an early dinner.

"That it is, Bella."

"I never knew how great all these cities could really be."

"Well, the way I look at it, if you look long enough you're bound to find beauty in anything. There's just something about the energy of cities. Something that makes people want to be out and about."

"Oh, yes, I completely agree with you. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. It's not just nonsense that someone was speaking. It's the truth. We can make our own standards of beauty and find something beautiful in anything."

He hums and sips his coffee looking out the window.

"What's on your mind?" I wonder. I can tell he's distracted and I do hope it's not because he's been touring me around all these cities.

He shakes his head setting his cup down. "Nothing. Nothing important at least."

I frown slightly, wondering what he could be thinking of; it seems to be really bothering him. But he doesn't want to talk about it, so I leave it at that. My mother always told me that if a man doesn't want to talk, we shouldn't nag them.

After dinner we find ourselves a beautiful hotel to stay at. And it's an awful lot like the one I stayed at in D.C. I snag a postcard from the front desk after we check in. We get two rooms and I wouldn't have it any other way.

It's a little obvious that we're both interested in each other, who knows why or for what, but it's still not right to share a room. And it was appalling that the gentleman at the desk even suggested it. I shake my head at even the thought. That wouldn't fly where I'm from. No way, no how.

When I reach my room, which is right next door to Edward's, I glance around, taking in the elegant hallway and intricate light fixtures. This place is really done up.

"Bella, goodnight, darling. Sleep well, and I'll see you first thing in the morning," he murmurs, leaning down to kiss my cheek lightly.

My eyes go wide and my breath, that I didn't even realize I was holding, finally releases.

"Yes," I say swallowing, still trying to gather my thoughts. "Goodnight."

* * *

**Oh boy, what'd ya think? **

**Bella really holds her small town beliefs true, huh? **

**And what about Edward? What do you think is on his mind? **

**BTW! This story has been rec'd on TLS! The lemonade stand! Geez! That's pretty awesome considering this one just bit me in the ass and I wrote it! Oh well! Strap in cuz this week I'm going to make up for last week! **

**I also just wanted you to know that I wasn't ignoring you last week. My back was out and still king of is, but hey, it's getting better and here I am, feeding you lovelies what you want! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I twirl about in my hotel room, enjoying the luxury of space and the music that's floating through the air. These record players in the room are really something! It makes me want to dance and sing.

But just as I get into the song there's a distinct pounding from the floor beneath my feet and I know that I've out-sung my welcome.

I've already written out my aunt's postcard. I thought it would be a good time to touch base with her. I even mentioned Edward and how much fun I'm having with him. I don't say much else since it's better that way. Though I doubt my aunt would worry. She's nothing like my mother.

She'd probably be happy for me. Scratch that, I know she's going to be happy for me. She thought Jasper was lame.

But I do take time ask about my parents, to see how they're taking me being away. I have wondered. And I really don't want to cause them any anguish, but I know that without this ticket away, I would be on course for a speedy spring wedding to a man I don't love.

I imagine my father has blown a gasket by now and my mother, if she isn't sick with worry, she's probably fuming. I can just see it now, my mother in all her petite glory stomping around the house, red-faced and all yelling to my father about how I ran off.

Honestly, I feel terrible for causing them any sort of unrest. It's not fair to them and I know that well. But I also know that it wouldn't be fair for me to have to be stuck with a guy that I don't care for in any way, much less have any romantic feelings for him.

But my thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. I shut the music off and hear the voice hollering to me. "Bella, darling."

"Edward?" I ask through the door, trying to peek out the peephole.

"Yes," he answers, and I pop the door open. "Are you almost ready?"

I can see his eyes surveying the room, but he's a gentleman and stays back behind the frame and smiles down at me.

I'm absolutely struck by his features. It seems like a very childish thing to continue to notice, but Edward is very much a handsome man and he simply takes my breath away.

"I am," I tell him when I find a moment to collect my thoughts. "I'll just be five minutes."

"Alright then," he says and walks off. I can tell he's especially moody this morning and I wonder why.

I quickly get around, making sure I have all of my clothes and belongings. It's certainly not much to check on, since I didn't bring a lot. So the check goes quickly, and once I've taken a moment to paint my lips with the deep red lipstick that Aunt Rose gave me, I know that I'm ready.

Edward's waiting in the hallway for me when I step out.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" he asks, more or less gruffly.

But I smile, even though his tone is less than friendly. "Yes."

"Okay then, the train will be leaving soon, so we should get a move on."

I nod and follow in step with him, wondering if it was my foolish dancing that set him off.

While we're checking out, I take a look at the train times and see we have over an hour until it leaves the station.

"Edward, would you like to grab some breakfast?"

He looks a little taken aback. "Um, sure," he mutters, as if I caught him off guard.

"The place we ate at yesterday was delicious; would you like to go there again?" I suggest. I know it's forward of me. But I feel compelled to calm him down.

"That's fine."

I purse my lips and lead us to the little café. It's not far at all, but when I reach for the door handle, he stops me.

"A man is supposed to get the door for his…" he says, stopping midway through his sentence. He shakes his head and looks annoyed. "Can I just get the door for you, please?"

I let go of the handle and allow him to get the door for me. I don't know why it's so important for him, but this morning he seems awfully on edge. And anything I can do to make him feel better works for me.

We sit down quietly and wait for a server.

When they do show up, Edward is cold and borderline rude when he places his order. And while I bite my tongue in front of said server, I know that I can't keep up with this attitude.

"Edward, what's the matter?" I ask, getting frustrated.

He swallows and almost looks sheepish.

"Have I been awful?" he asks softly.

I consider it for a moment, and he frowns.

"I'm sorry. There's just been a few things eating away at me."

"Not to worry," I whisper and reach over to lightly stroke his hand.

A warm smile lights up his face. But soon his eyes cloud with the darkness that I'd seen back in D.C.

"I have a confession to make, Bella," he says, whooshing out a breath.

I stop stirring my coffee that I'd been absentmindedly playing with and stare right into his eyes. They're deep green this morning, so expressive, and so much more vibrant than I'd seen them before.

"What is it?" I ask, reaching for his hand again.

"I just want to get this out in the open. I'm divorced. And I'm still dealing with a few things from it. But I want to be perfectly honest and make my intentions clear," he says, finally looking up at me. "I like you, Bella. You're wise beyond your years, you're beautiful, hell, you're gorgeous, but I'm not sure if you want to get involved with a man like me."

I sigh. I want to say so many things. It's almost like my head is filled with bees and they're all trying to talk at once. And my stomach is doing flips like crazy. This man, who I thought was amazing and handsome, just declared his past and his intentions to me.

Now that's something.

I take a sip of coffee before answering him. "I'd assumed that you were divorced, Edward," I begin. "And I think that your intentions are lovely. What could possibly be so bad about you that would make me not want to be involved with you?"

He smiles briefly as our food is delivered. And when the waitress is gone his eyes are blazing into mine. "It's just been a rough few years, that's all."

"Oh, Edward, clearly you can tell that I'm smitten with you," I say, looking at the table. I feel my cheeks heat. In just a few short days this man has turned my life upside down.

He hums in agreement.

"And if there's an ex-wife, well, that's just something I'll have to deal with, but that _is_ it, right? No other skeletons hanging next to your Sunday best?"

He shakes his head and an adorable smile beams across his face. "Nothing else, thankfully."

"Your divorce is final?" I ask, digging into some eggs. I feel the need to make sure that is clear and noted. I certainly don't have any desire to be considered the _other_ woman.

"Yes, it's been over between us for two years. But my ex-wife is...well…"

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"She likes to think she's powerful," he mutters, sipping his coffee and looking more or less annoyed.

"How so?" I wonder.

"She's done some things. She had her brother come after me. She wants money, and even though now we're divorced, she still thinks she can have whatever she wants."

I sigh. "That's simply not right," I murmur, not really to anyone. But especially not Edward.

"No, but she thinks it is and her brother thinks so, too."

I scowl, angrily stabbing at some eggs. Who does this woman think she is?

"Is that why you left D.C.?"

He nods and frowns. "I'm not normally one to run away from my problems, but she was persistent, and I just couldn't see reason to give her money that didn't belong to her. She has no claim to it. None."

"I understand, Edward. It's not your fault. But just remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks," he whispers and finishes his omelet.

It's the first time that I've really felt like I cracked the surface on him. We talk a little more about his previous relationship. Only about what he wants to share, though. He's still a little touchy.

But he does tell me that she was controlling and had no desire to be a housewife. She wanted to control the world of politics. Edward chuckles while telling me this. He tells me that she was so determined go get her way that she had this master plan to acquire Johnny Boy for her own.

I scoff at her absolute lack of morals.

"No but really she was really a trip. She thought she could be the queen," he says with a bite in his voice that I didn't miss. I realize that maybe I've over-stepped my boundaries.

"I'm sorry I've just never been married before and I would like to understand your point-of-view."

"My experience was bad, Bella. I hope you never have to live like that. Never have to deal with _that_ kind of life. And…" he says taking a breath, "I hope I might be able to have a hand in that...someday."

I blush and listen to him some more.

His wife cheated on him. Several times. And even worse, was how he found out.

Apparently he'd come home early one night to a party that revolved around cheating. Swingers something or other…ugh. It sounded absolutely disgusting. And to be honest, I'm not sure if that woman or any that were there, have any morals left in her body. It sounds as though she and those other women were raised by a pack of wolves.

We finish up and Edward asks for the check.

"I know it's tough starting over, but it'll be okay," I tell him, rubbing his hand again.

"But at my age, Bella, it's hard."

I sit back for a moment and really look him, staring at his handsome face. I see laugh lines and a gorgeous smile. There's nothing there telling me he's outrageously old.

My eyebrows dip together and I finally ask him his age. There's no reason to be scared I suppose. This man has made a mark on my life. And I should know him, all of him.

He chuckles. "I'm thirty-six, Bella," he says blowing out a breath and staring at the tabletop.

"You can run for the hills if you want."

I smile and shake my head. I definitely don't want to run for the hills, but I can't deny the fact that it's taking everything in me not gape at him like a guppy. He doesn't look a day over thirty. So the fact that he's thirty-six is quite a shock.

Who knew?

"Oh, well. I'll just have to get used to you being an old man," I joke.

We both laugh as he pays the check and we head off to catch our train.

* * *

**So who guessed his age? Or that he was divorced? **

**I guess that part was pretty obvious. **

**And how about shy, timid Bella working up the nerve to find why there was a stick up his ass? **

**So glad you all are joining me for the ride! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We bump along on the train for a long stretch. I find out from the conductor that it's a sixteen hour ride from St. Louis to Denver, Colorado, where we need to switch trains. I know that we need to switch and that if we don't we'll end up somewhere up north, probably around Washington. But I'm not entirely sure he's going to switch with me.

"When we get to Denver, I have to switch trains," I say out of nowhere when I can't stand my nerves any longer. My eyes are tired from not sleeping nearly enough and my head is spinning with questions.

This man, this one sitting next to me. The very one that declared his intentions towards me just hours ago in a cafe is driving me insane. He has no idea where he's going and that makes me nervous. While he says awfully sweet things about wanting to be together and notions about the future, he hasn't told me where he's headed. I would like him to switch trains with me.

"You do?" he asks with a playful grin on his lips.

I stare up into his mischief filled eyes and smile before shaking my head.

"Why yes," I say getting an idea. "I do. I have to meet a man there," I tell him, waiting to see his reaction.

His eyes darken, though his smile is still there. "A man you say," he murmurs lowly.

I nod firmly.

"What would you need a man for?"

My breath catches in my throat and for the first time I realize that the feeling in the pit of my stomach is because of him. I muster all the confidence I have in my little body. "I just need a man," I tell him. I know very well that this conversation is very much borderline dirty according to the way I was raised. But it's fun, exhilarating and exciting.

He smirks, probably at how red my face has gotten. "Well baby, maybe I'm just the man you need," he whispers, nearly in my ear, sending a distinctive shiver down my spine. One that I've never felt before.

My heart speeds up and my breathing shallows, I don't know what's happening to me. But before I can figure it out the conductor calls for dinner and stops the train.

I let out a whoosh of breath. "Maybe," I tell him before I get up.

I slip off my seat and walk past him with a little spring in my step and a smile plastered on my face.

We eat dinner quietly. Enjoying the food and the atmosphere. My mother always did say that there were times when silence wasn't a bad thing. And I'm convinced that this is one.

Especially since every once in a while Edward will look up and wink at me.

We finish up at dinner and move back to the passenger train. I pull out a book and read for a bit until it gets too dark to see.

And then night is upon us and I attempt to sleep, but I find it difficult. I can't seem to get comfortable whichever way I sit. I squirm in my seat trying to adjust myself so that I can get a bit of sleep.

It must've woken Edward because before I know it, he's wrapping his arm around me and pulling me to his chest. I want to say something, but I can't find the voice. While it's against my better judgement to lay so close to a man I'm not married to, I don't feel like it's wrong.

He pats my shoulder and almost lulls me to sleep with his heartbeat and rhythm of his hand. But just before I'm out cold, I feel him press his lips to my forehead. I break out in a full-body blush, but don't say a word.

I can't deny it wasn't a nice kiss.

And as the heat dissipates from my body, I fall into a warm, comfortable, sleep.

***WLTY***

I awake to find myself in the warm, comfortable embrace of Edward's. And when I shyly peek up at his handsome face, I see that he's awake too. His eyes travel down to mine and a slow smile spreads out across his lips.

He looks like such catch.

"Good Morning," he says lowly, his voice his gruff from sleep and his eyes are still on mine.

My stomach flips again without a thought.

"Morning," I whisper, trying to be conscientious of the other passengers. "Are we stopping soon?"

He shrugs and peers down at his watch. "It's just six now," he tells me.

I look out onto the beautiful scenery. The sun is just breaking over the horizon and the view is stunning. "My goodness," I breathe.

"I know, it's lovely, isn't it?" he asks, rubbing my shoulder and pulling me a little closer.

I nod and we stare out the window together and the mountains and hues pass us by.

"I don't think they'll be stopping until closer to seven, do you need something?" Edward asks after a little while.

I shrug and shake my head. I want to freshen up and get ready for breakfast, but it's nothing that can wait a little longer.

And as I stifle yawn, stretching lightly to get rid of the slight stiffness in my back we snuggle in together watching out the window. It is truly a fantastic way to spend the morning.

We arrive in Colorado just after noontime. The rails had run slow once we got closer to town. I guess there was another train that we were waiting on for them to leave.

I take a deep breath grabbing my bags and heading down the tiny metal steps. It's been a fantastic journey, but it's finally time for the last leg. I need to turn myself towards Los Angeles and I can only hope that Edward decides he wants to head that way too.

I swallow and nudge past him, not saying anything. For whatever reason, my throat dries up and my emotions overtake me and I can't find the words I want to say when I turn back and see Edward brush off his slacks and take his seat again.

I wait until I'm facing forward to frown. Heaven forbid he sees me acting like a naive little girl. There's no need for that.

And as I make my way through the station to the other side, where the train I need to board is, an overwhelming sadness begins to seep in.

I purse my lips and straighten my shoulders as I head over to the ticket counter. My wallet is still, for the most-part, full. Thankfully the hotels and train rides thus far haven't been too expensive. To me, that's a bonus. Having a decent amount in my billfold makes me a little more confident of what's to come.

"How much for the next train from here to...um," I say with a pause, as I try to look at the map behind the woman's head that stands at the desk.

"Las Vegas," I hear behind me and whip my head around to see it's Edward.

* * *

**Awe! right?**

What'd ya think?

**See you soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back.. Thanks for sticking with me! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

His eyes are sparkling with mischief and there's a wide smile on his face.

I turn back to the lady and nod. "Yes, Las Vegas."

As odd as it is to say it, we do need to go there. It's the last train station before Los Angeles, and besides that, the wait between trains should give me a few minutes to look around at the beautiful place.

I'm going to Los Angeles to see Hollywood, but Las Vegas is just as filled with famous folks. It'll give me a chance to see the glitz and glam of the gambling city.

The woman hands us two tickets for the Vegas train and we head outside for a few minutes.

"Did you really doubt me?" he questions softly, while I find a nice bench to sit on and enjoy the fall breeze.

I shrug, not saying anything. I did. But how was I suppose to put some sort of trust in him when I've only known him so long. It's an odd feeling and it sort of grounds me. Edward and I have only known each other a handful of days. But I feel close to him and I'm not sure what that says about us.

He clears his throat and licks his lips in this way that makes me feel warm all over. "Bella, you really think I'm going to leave you?"

"I wasn't sure."

"Well, get sure! I meant what I said. I like you. I think you're beautiful and your intelligence is heart warming."

"Thank you," I breathe. "I think you're pretty special, too."

His eyes soften, and I don't stop myself from getting up and wrapping my arms around him. He hugs me back, his strong arms, winding around me. And while I'm so close, I breathe him in. Taking in all of him and how happy I am that he's come all this way with me. My real feelings surface.

This man, who was an intriguing stranger, has rooted himself in my life in just a few short days. And it's at that thought my heart decides to swallow me whole.

"Gosh Edward, I don't know what I'd do without you," I say into his neck.

He slides his hands up and down my back. "You either, darling," he murmurs.

Tears are burning in my eyes and I know it's not just from some odd amount of exhaustion. I feel like this is exactly how you're supposed to feel when you meet the person you love. When you realize this is far more than some kind of infatuation. Or means more than having a companion.

He continues to hold me close while I nearly explode with emotions. It's such an overwhelming few moments, but I try to calm myself. I know my mother always said that men hate when you cry, especially in public.

And even as I furiously wipe my eyes and peek at Edward's face, I can't see anything but softness. There's no hate there.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, ashamed of my emotional outburst.

He shakes his head, his eyebrows dipping together. "There's nothing to be sorry for," he tells me. "It's quite all right if you need a moment every now and then. I prefer it actually."

I look up at him in question.

"My ex never cried. To be honest, she didn't show much of any emotion. So to me, you showing anything is leaps and bounds better than her."

I sigh and smile, finding happiness through the tears. "I don't know how anyone could never show their emotions. That's just...strange."

He cocks his head, smiling too. "That it was, Bella."

"Come on, baby," he says, leading me around to the other side of the station. "Our train should be here soon."

***WLTY***

We find ourselves at dinner on the train again. We're both stealing glances at one another. It's terribly hard not to. And the giddy smiles plastered on our faces are just proof at how happy we are to be with each other.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" I ask out of nowhere because there's no way to break the silence.

He raises an eyebrow and sips his ice tea, a nice change from his typical coffee. "I, well, I don't do a lot of things for fun. I didn't have a lot of time to myself with my last job," he explains.

"Working for the President was that grueling?" I wonder.

He nods. "Yes Bella, grueling isn't exactly the word I would use."

"But you must do something for fun," I whisper, looking him right in the eyes. I'm getting brave. I need to be around a man like Edward. It's hard, but I'm growing to like it.

"I like to travel, but I mainly did that for work. It was tiring, but exciting to see new things and sights. Boy, you can't beat that."

"That's so true," I tell him. "This was my first trip away from home, obviously. But I really love traveling. Sure, by train is a little...exhausting, but it's fantastic to see all of these sights. If I didn't get on that bus when I did, I doubt I would've ever gotten the chance to see all this."

He frowns. "Really? The man your parents set you up with wasn't into traveling."

"I wouldn't say that it's not he's not into it, but I would say I doubt he would ever leave home without his mother."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Jasper was never big on being adventurous."

He chuckles. "Well, I, for one, am glad that you didn't run off to marry him. I do quite enjoy having you along for the trip."

I smile and thank him quietly. "But is there anything else you like doing?" I press. Call it my journalistic instinct, but I feel like I need to know him.

"I do enjoy some things. Like fishing every once in awhile," he murmurs. "Or boating. I was born and raised in South Carolina and down there, everything is hunting, fishing or boating."

I nod. "I know what you mean. My daddy loves to hunt and fish."

He cocks his head to the side and considers this. "Would that be the same daddy who doesn't have a clue as to where you are?"

I frown and nod. "Yeah, he's probably pretty put out with me right about now."

"If I had a beautiful daughter like yourself and she just ran off, I'd be more than put out with you. Are you sure you don't want to call home soon?"

"I suppose I should," I say softly.

He sighs. "I know you're probably not excited about the backlash that you might get from them, but it would at least set them at ease to know that you're okay."

I nod. I never thought about it like that. "I'll call from the next stop, I guess."

He hums in agreeance and we finish our meal together.

Once we're on the back in our seats and relaxing after a delicious dinner, Edward wraps his arm around me and we watch the sunset together.

"So what are you going to do once you're out in Los Angeles?" he murmurs as the train rumbles along.

I pick at the hem of my skirt. "I hope to get a journalism job. I know it'll be difficult, but I'm sure I'll find a way to make it through."

He smiles down at me. "Do you have a place to live? Did your aunt set you up with anything like that?"

I shake my head. "No, she just gave me some money and told me to go see the world. I don't think that she really expected me to wind up moving away."

He nods. "Well, don't worry, we'll be in it together."

The feeling makes me so happy that I reach up and kiss him on the cheek. It was supposed to be more of a thank you. But heat rushed through me when my lips touched his cheek.

When I pull away slightly I look up at his face to see his smoldering eyes blazing down at me. They are dark now and I'm sure it's not from the turmoil with his ex-wife. Something tells me that he's bothered over that kiss.

"Bella, you're something else," he breathes out, his voice low and husky.

I sigh, moving closer to him. His eyes burn into mine and I can't help but look back at his. He lowers his head to mine. And I instinctively close my eyes. His lips meet mine and I realize that I'm being kissed for the first time, ever. I also realize that the kiss is from a man that I...dare I say...love?

But then I get out of my thoughts and kiss him back, trying to be inconspicuous. There's no need to draw attention when there are other riders on the train.

Oh, and if my mother could see me now...

It's quite exhilarating and really something to behold. Something that I can't even begin to describe. My stomach flips, in the most amazing way and I feel warm all over.

I taste him and really try to live in the moment, committing to memory his smell, the sweet and musky scent of his cologne, mixed with the fresh mint on his breath.

Somewhere along the way we break away from each other, it's better that way, since we're on a train and all. But the wanting feeling doesn't leave me. I'm dying to taste his lips again. And I tell myself that it's only a matter of time.

* * *

**What'd ya think? **

***Waggles eyebrows* **

**See you soon... :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome Back! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"There is absolutely no way that you can miss out on this city," Edward tells me, with the most serious expression on his face.

I raise a curious eyebrow at him.

I've heard plenty of things about Las Vegas and read even more. And to me, it doesn't seem like a place someone like me would want to see.

"Oh Bella, don't you want to live? Don't you want to see _all _the world has to offer?"

I shrug at him, because I'm not particularly certain that Las Vegas of all places really holds the extent of the _whole_ world.

"C'mon, darling. I'll show you around, it will be a blast!" he declares with a bright smile and even brighter eyes.

It's something about the way his eyes light up. Something about the smile spreading across his handsome face, just something about him. Maybe it's the flutter in my tummy or the way my heart picks up around him. But it's something. I can't say no.

"Oh, alright, if you promise to show me a good time," I murmur.

He takes my hands and pulls me close. I lose my breath as he stares deeply into my eyes. I'm just surrounded by those gorgeous green orbs. He licks his lips, making me almost want to lick them too. "I promise," he says huskily, "to show you a good time."

I feel like I need to fan myself. Those smoldering eyes and the heat rising from my skin, makes me feel like I'm on fire.

"Boy!" I say, clearly flustered and I can tell by his smirk that he can see it too. "Well, then, what are you waiting for?"

He laughs, linking arms and leading me out of the station. It wasn't really something I had in mind, but Edward assures me that we will have a wonderful, safe time. And for some odd reason, I trust him. He has a way about him that just makes me feel comfortable. "C'mon baby, right this way!"

We walk out of the station to see the glittering lights on the strip. "Oh my," I breathe.

Edward looks down and me. "I told you so," he whispers.

I just shake my head and drag him along.

He was certainly right. This place, this city, is just chuck full of amazing sights.

We walk for a while and I take it all in. Loving the lights, the energy and most importantly, the celebrities that I point out to Edward.

He chuckles at all of my comments as we make our way along.

"Oh, Edward this city is stunning," I murmur, so taken away by all the grandeur and fabulousness that this city is full of. It's truly a sight. And for some strange reason, it reminds me of my aunt. It's an odd feeling, but it's almost as if she's along with me at this stop.

"Aren't you glad I got you to come take a peek with me?" he asks, pulling me close to him while we continue to stroll.

"Yes, most definitely," I tell him, very honestly. "I just wonder if we'll have enough time to see everything…"

I just think it's already late in the evening and I'm not entirely sure we'll able to cover everything we should see. From what I've heard, Las Vegas is huge and there's a lot to see and experience…

And since we're here, should we really be rushing through it? Gosh, look at those huge palm trees. And they're all lit up with Christmas lights. Such a simple thing, turned so utterly pretty with just a bit of lights.

He must see my worry, because there's an immediate frown on his face. "That's a good point," he says quietly.

And while we walk along more of the strip I see shops with ornate dresses and shoes on display. My eyes are going wild with everything that I see. It's just amazing.

"What if we stayed an extra night?" he asks out of nowhere.

"Really?" I wonder.

"Why not?"

I shrug and think about it. I mean, we're in no hurry. We're enjoying the ride still, right? And why not explore another city? "That sounds lovely, Edward. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all," he tells me, his eyes full of sincerity.

Our hands link this time, palm to palm. And even such an innocent and entirely honest move like that makes my tummy flip in the best of ways. I know that no matter what happens between Edward and I in the future, I will always have this, the memories, the pictures, to look back on. And I know that they will always make me smile.

"Let's grab a picture here," Edward points outside of a beautiful looking casino.

And while I've been told that casinos were full of sins and lies, I couldn't resist standing out front and smiling like fool.

Edward takes the time to track someone down and asks them to take our picture together. Together. As in, with each other.

Which makes me feel so fantastically happy.

***WLTY***

After finding a hotel and settling in for the evening, I decide to do the right thing. The adult thing.

I pick up the phone and quickly and dial my parent's number. I know damn well what I'm in for, but Edward's right. They're probably worried sick, if they haven't talked to Aunt Rose.

"Hello." I hear my mother's voice for the first time in a week. And while I'm surprised, I try to contain it all.

"Hi Mother," I murmur.

"Isabella?" she asks, fanatically.

"Yes, it's me," I answer.

"Oh gosh Isabella, where are you?" I hear the worry prevalent in her voice. And the slight relief of being able to tell her that I'm okay.

I swallow, trying to contain my emotions before answering. "Las Vegas."

She gasps and I can feel my heart grip even tighter. "Nevada?"

I know that she doesn't want me here. And I know it's not just because I'm not home. It's because this area is full of lies and sins.

"Yes Mother, Las Vegas, Nevada."

"What on Earth are you doing in Las Vegas?" she shouts.

Honestly, she's got the right to shout. I know that I left in the middle of the night. And have made them worry. But I'm not entirely sure what to say to her.

But before I can even begin to answer her, I hear her talking to someone else, my dad most likely. They're discussing where I am and just how exactly they're planning on getting me home.

"I decided to take a trip, to see the country," I explain.

"Oh my! Isabella was home really that bad?" she ask, making me feel even worse.

"Mom," I say softly, "I never meant to hurt you or Dad. I just needed to find myself. I needed to see the world before tying myself to someone for the rest of my life. There was so much pressure to marry, so much pressure be someone I'm not ready to be. I just needed to leave, for me, as silly as that sounds."

She sighs and then swallows loudly, before telling my father that she still has something to say.

"Well I do hope that you're being safe and I want you to know that we love you," she utters on the verge of tears.

Not once in my life have I ever seen or heard, for that matter, my mother on the verge of tears.

"I am," I whisper.

"And when will we see you?"

I swallow, my plans of a new life in Los Angeles come skidding to the front of my mind. "I'm not entirely sure," I tell her. "But I promise, it'll be soon enough."

She huffs. "Alright then, Isabella. Take care."

"You too, Mom," I tell her before the line goes dead.

Everything begins to hit me. Slowly but surely my mind starts to unravel the thread that has stitched my life to here.

I've traveled all the way across the country for no rhyme or reason and now that I'm here I'm starting to wonder why I did this. Why I'm here. Why I traveled this far away from home.

I know I didn't want to marry Jasper or even end up in a relationship with him. But for some reason, even with Edward's presence, I feel lonely. And he's only right across the hall.

Sure, there's excitement brewing under my skin with wonder about the strange, new city I'm in. But I guess I'm homesick.

I sit on the side of a bed in a room that I have no ties to. It's neat and tidy, but there's no record player here. No music. And I think that was what was getting me by before. I was clinging to my creature comforts.

But now that I'm alone and without any kind of treat to brighten my spirits, I'm questioning this whole adventure.

And when tears begin to sting at my eyes and I feel so lonely that I can't breathe. I don't know what to do other than to call the woman who sent me here.

I pick up the phone for the second time this evening and dial the familiar number, smiling when it starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Rose?" I ask.

"Hello, baby!" she exclaims, clearly excited to hear from me.

"Oh, Aunt Rose, it's so good to hear your voice," I murmur, cherishing the sound.

"Baby, I'm here for you. Now what's the matter? You sound all upset."

My emotions must've been coming through loud and clear. "Um, it's nothing. I'm just happy to hear you, that's all."

I lie because I don't want her to feel bad for giving me an escape.

"Bella, sweetie, tell me what's the matter," she says softly.

"It's just that...I guess, I'm homesick," I whisper into the receiver.

She laughs lightly. "That's all?"

I nod and then realize she can't see me. "Yeah," I say, after clearing my throat.

"Oh, baby, that happens to everyone. Even me. I miss home. Things that I've become accustomed to, but that's the fun in traveling. It's finding those new things to fill the old voids. Just try to relax and have fun!"

I smile and thank her.

We talk some about the trip and the sights I've seen. She tells me that she's only gotten one postcard so far. So I bite the bullet and tell her all about Edward.

And just as I suspected she cheers me on, so insanely happy that I've met someone who actually makes me happy.

"Are you sharing a room?" she asks, and I can tell just by her voice that she's smiling.

I laugh loudly and tell her "no." That I couldn't bring myself to do that.

"Well, good for you for sticking to your guns, little lady. I'm sure not all women in your delightful position would be able to say the same."

I thank her and we talk some more about the trip and, of course, Edward.

It's fun having someone I can chat with about all of this.

"I just wonder if...if it's a good thing?"

"Bella, I think that any man who's willing to walk through countless cities and show you around, is a good thing. He seems to really care about you and the fact he's given you a tool and path to really make the memories you crave, is so very dear. What I wouldn't give for that kind of love."

I smile, wiping away a few stray tears and sniffling quietly.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Rose."

"You're so very welcome, baby. And just remember, if you get lonely, Edward, I'm sure, will be there for you. He sounds like one hell of a guy."

"I know," I whisper.

"I'm so glad you do," she tells me.

"Me too."

"Have a great trip honey!"

"I will," I tell her and I know it's true because this is an experience of a life time.

And after we bid each other goodnight I'm left to the quiet of my room.

Something that has become unbearable again.

I know this is supposed to be fun and adventurous, but I can't deny how lonely I feel just moments after hanging up the phone. I also know just how to fix it.

I wrap a robe tightly around my body and tie it securely. Once I'm sure I'm as covered as I'm ever going to be I head across the hall and knock lightly on the door.

It pops open and standing there, looking utterly handsome is Edward. His sleepy eyes open a little wider when he takes me in.

"Bella?"

"Hi," I say quietly, looking at my slipper covered feet.

"What's wrong?" he asks, his voice clearly worried.

"I, um, I don't like being alone," I tell him, my voice betraying my nerves.

And when I finally look up at his face I see his eyebrows dipping together.

"It's too quiet in there," I say, throwing a thumb over my shoulder at my door.

He pulls me into him, hugging me tightly to his body and it's such a relief that I can't stop myself from bawling.

He comforts me for what feels like hours and at some point I must pass out from sheer exhaustion. Because I don't even know how it happens, but I find myself on the bed wrapped in the warm, safe cocoon of his arms while I drift off again.

* * *

**Alright so there you have it.**

**What do you think?**

**Little Bella is sneaking into Ed's room... hmmm... **

**And hey! Anyone who likes this fic, please feel free to go give it a vote over at the Lemonade Stand! Thanks a bunch! What a wonderful surprise on a Monday morning! **

**Love you guys! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning I awake feeling rested and warm. Very warm, actually. But as my eyes open last night starts coming back to me and I hold my breath as I slowly crane my head to see Edward lying there.

He's still fast asleep, thankfully.

But by gosh he's right there.

We shared a bed.

My hand thunks my forehead.

We shared a bed. My eyes are popping out of my head at this point and I'm really trying to calm myself down with my aunt's words, but it's hard.

I think it's safe to say that I've lost my ever-loving mind.

What on Earth was I thinking?

I'm so terribly upset with myself, to the point that I want to cry. My mother raised me in a way that I'm supposed to be modest. And sleeping in a bed with a man that I'm not married to, much less even in some kind of an official relationship with, is strictly taboo.

I shake my head lightly to myself and go to pull back the covers. But as I'm about to scramble out of bed and run for the hills, a large, heavy arm wraps itself around me. Locking me to his side. Holding me there.

I freeze, trying not to freak out. But it's a lot to take in. I've never been so intimate with a man before, much less in a bed.

Oh my.

He hums sleepily, almost sounding content. "Ummmbella."

My eyes pop open wide. Why on Earth would he be mumbling my name while he's asleep?

Oh, Lord, do I need to get out of this bed.

I think if I can just lift his arm and wriggle a little, I'll be able to get free and then I should be able to make it back to my room with my dignity still intact. Something I'm entirely worried about.

I lift his arm and scoot to the edge of the bed. I'm almost standing when his arm comes back down with force and pins me to him. Now we're closer. His breath is tickling my neck, making my skin burn.

I don't know what's coming over me, but there's a tingling rush at the pit of my stomach.

And just when I think things can't get any worse, he shifts. I feel something rigid poking me in my back. What the hell is that?

I squirm and wiggle trying to get comfortable. And whatever's gouging into my back isn't going away.

"Fuck, Bella," I hear grumbling behind me and I'm more or less appalled.

Though, this time I'm not entirely sure if I'm appalled at the filthy words he used or the fact I may have liked the way those words sounded mumbling out of his mouth.

Lord have mercy, I need to get the hell out of this bed right now.

I try to move once more, but he snuggles in even further and the hard thing I felt, just a moment ago, is now rubbing into my back.

"Edward," I finally whisper, realizing there is no way I'm going to be able to make it from this godforsaken bed with an ounce of dignity left.

He hums again.

"Edward!" I nearly shout, trying to rouse him from his sleep coma.

"Huh, what?" he asks, still clearly not understanding what's going on.

"I, um, would like to go back to my room…" I whisper, feeling very shy in this moment.

He looks between us and then down at me, before smiling. "Okay, sweetheart, whatever you'd like," he murmurs. And I'm not entirely convinced he's fully awake, but either way he lets me up.

I thank him, before gingerly getting up and adjusting my robe so that it's covering everything then head back across the hall to my room.

Once I'm back in my room, I plop down on the bed and stare at the wall.

"What am I getting myself into?" I mutter, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

I try to talk myself down. Aunt Rose wouldn't have any qualms with me spending the night in the same bed as Edward. But I do.

I was raised differently than that. To me, what I just did, was a sin. Of course we did nothing more than sleep. But it still doesn't feel right. And I don't think there's any way to redeem myself. And I can only imagine what Edward's going to think of me now.

"Jesus," I swear pushing my hand into my rat's nest of hair.

I roll my eyes and stand. I need to pin my curls and get myself ready for the day. Anything that will take my mind off of what I just did.

After I've washed my face, carefully applied some make up, and made sure my hair is pinned just so, I get dressed. But dressing for the weather is difficult, because even though it's September, the heat is stifling.

A blue pleated knee-length skirt and a high-necked tank top should work out well. I know Edward wants to go sight-seeing and I want to be comfortable while we're out.

As I'm tying my saddle oxfords, I lift my head at the sound of a knock on my door. I know exactly who it is, but I'm not entirely sure if I really want to open the door. I gulp back any of my emotions currently trying to crush my windpipe and move across the orange carpet.

My hand shakes as it reaches out for the doorknob. I know it's silly to be this nervous, it's just that I really do hate the way I acted last night. Edward was once married, not to mention he's a handsome man. So I'm entirely sure he's spent plenty of time with some kind of company in his bed, but nonetheless, that's just not who I am. And I don't want to give him that impression.

I finally bite the bullet and pull the door open. And there he is, looking fresh, gorgeous, and smelling amazing.

"Morning," I say, shyly, looking down at my feet.

"Good morning, darling," he says sweetly.

I smile and tell him that I just need to grab my purse and I'll be right out.

"Wait," Edward says, grabbing my wrist lightly.

I turn and find him stepping farther into my room. Something he's never done before. Something that makes me a little more than uneasy.

He stops just after the door is shut, but keeps a hold of my hand in his. After clearing his throat he says, "Bella, I just want to... I want to apologize for my behavior this morning."

My eyebrows dip together.

"Listen, I'm terribly sorry about how I acted."

I shake my head. "What on Earth are you sorry for?"

He huffs out a breath, and I wonder if my simple-mindedness is driving him insane. "Bella, I wasn't, ugh," he says, getting frustrated, running his fingers through his hair. "I wasn't a gentleman this morning and I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to feel uncomfortable around me. I know it's hard for you to be away from home and I…"

I smile tightly. "Don't worry, it's not your fault," I murmur.

"It was a dream Bella, I thought that's all it was. I'm sorry. It's been an awful long time since anyone other than myself has been in my bed."

"A dream?" I wonder.

He licks his lips and stares at the wall behind me. "Yes, a dream." And I can tell he's trying not to smile.

I nod. "Well, then, it must've been a good one," I say quietly, before turning to find my purse.

He looks down at me and smiles wide. "It really was," he tells me, leading me out into the hall.

And as we make our way out onto the streets I can feel my face beginning to burn.

Oh my.

* * *

**Oh Bella has really gotten herself in deep, huh? **

**More importantly though, what'd you think? **

**Oh and I'm still up over there at the Lemonade Stand... in case you want to give it a vote. Thanks! **

**See you soon! **


End file.
